


5. I'll Walk You Home

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't like the thought of leaving his boyfriend to walk home on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5. I'll Walk You Home

It was dawn now.

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Clary and Jace had been up since early morning the day before working on tracking a group of nightmare demons wandering around New York.

They’d found and killed them yesterday afternoon and Magnus had stayed overnight to help Alec with the paperwork.

They’d had very little to no sleep and Magnus didn’t have the energy to create a portal to get home so he’d said his round of goodbyes before walking back to the loft. Leaving Alec until last.

“I’m going to head home. Are you going to be okay?” Magnus asked, standing in between the doors and the taller shadowhunter.

Alec nodded while wiping sleep out of his eyes. He watched as the warlock in front of him swayed from side to side a little. Not good. Alec made his decision then.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He said before walking quickly to his office where he grabbed his coat, it was drizzling outside.

He returned moments later to see Magnus leaning wearily against the wall, eyes closed and face basking in the filtered sunlight coming through the windows.

He was beautiful, more of an angel than Alec himself. Despite being half demon.

The warlock cracked an eye open to look at Alec when he heard him approaching.

“I’ll walk you home.” Alec said, taking Magnus’s hand and pulling him upright.

The warlock had let his glamour slip at some point when they were writing reports and the shimmering gold-green eyes always made Alec lose his breath.

Magnus didn’t even argue which was another testament to his exhaustion.

Instead he nodded and let Alec wrap his coat around him before walking out the Institute doors hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading, any and all comments welcome! <3


End file.
